It's your fault
by ImaginationToPaperKindOfGirl
Summary: Just because you've made it to the top, doesn't mean you're story ends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

1\. Jenny and Gibbs are together.(This will be a Jibbs story)

2\. Ziva is in this, how much, I'm not sure. I'll leave that up to you guys.

3\. Kate is still alive and still works with the team.(Might be some Tate)

4\. Abby is not what you expect characteristic wise.

5\. This is set is season 3 and continues from there.

* * *

NCIS Director Jennifer Rose Shepherd considered herself an empowered woman. Successful, in a position of power, tough yet compassionate, intelligence, beautiful and she certainly wasn't in financial restraints. But she was in no way an ignorant woman, there were out of reach of her grasp. Things, not even she could understand and comprehend.

But at the end of the day she was only human just like everyone else.

Jenny was sat in her office late at night, again burning the midnight oil. Work had become her outlet and sanctuary. It became her confidant in the face of adversity and triumph.

She couldn't get their earlier conversation out of her mind, it played like a broken record in her mind stuck on repeat, refusing to let her be. Taunting and teasing her at every turn.

**Flashback**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man with many principles and was stuck in his ways, but that was ok. That was who he was.

He had done many things in his life he wasn't proud of and many things he was proud to be a part of.

The biggest thing was meeting and in love with Jennifer Rose Shepherd, that he was proud of. She was his lady and he was her man and I that was the way it was.

There was only one thing that came between them that not even Jenny knew about.

His desest first wife, Shannon and only child, Kelly.

He stood outside the door of Director Jenny Shepherd's office, and took a deep breath and ran a tired hand down his face.

He knew, that one day. This could be a possibility, a strong possibility. But that's all it ever was, until now. A strong possibility.

"You alright, Jen?" He asked, as he walked in and took a seat in front of her desk. Propping his legs on her desk, crossing them at the ankles.

"Jethro, make yourself comfortable, why don't you? I thought you left hours ago?" Jenny replied with a smile, as she took off her glasses and gave him her full attention.

"Jen, we need to talk." Gibbs told her somewhat bluntly. Getting straight to the point, wanting to rip the bandaid off.

With that single phrase, Jenny's heart fell into her boots. This was not going to end well.

" Look, I'm going to stop you right there, Gibbs. I know you were sceptical about giving me another chance and I don't blame you and what with Abby. I..." Gibbs cut Jenny off mid sentence.

"God, Jen. No, I'm not ending things with you. You remember me telling you about my old unit? Well, my old CO called. On our last mission, we were assigned to catch this dirtbag who had blown up a school just to prove a point. Anyway he's escaped prison over there and we have to and apprehend him." Gibbs explained, exhaustion finally catching up with him as he ran a tired hand down his weary and heavy face.

Jenny slowly let Gibbs words sink in, he going back on active duty and there was a possibility that he may never come home again and there was nothing she could do about it.

She could beg him, plead with him not to go, but it wouldn't help. She knew that he had to go and that broke her heart.

"I was expecting a lot of things, I certainly wasn't expecting that." Jenny replied honestly as she looked him in the eye.

" I know, Jen and I'm sorry..."Jenny cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize, if you have to go. Then you have to go. But don't you dare come back in a body bag. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You hear me? I love you too much and I can't lose you a second time." Jenny told him, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Once she got over her shock of him apologizing to her.

Gibbs got out of his seat and rounded to the other side of the desk and pulled Jenny into a death grip hug that would rival one of Abby's.

The couple embraced for a long moment, before they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Jen, you said something about Abby before. What were you going to say?" Gibbs asked, as he looked his partner in the eye.

"Abbey doesn't like the idea of us together, she seems to think that I took you away from her."Jenny explained, honestly. Not wanting them to have any secrets at all.

" What? How old is she? I thought we sorted that? I'll have a word with her." Gibbs replied, rather annoyed at how immature and childish Abby could be sometimes as the couple left the office.

"You have to much going on and it'll blow over eventually. It's nothing that I can't handle." Jenny reassured her partner smiling at him. All the while trying to reassure herself at the same time.

"I love you, Jen." Jethro told her as he took her hand and led her to the car.

"I love you too." Jenny replied softly with a smile.

**End of flashback**

Today was the nightmare of all days and Jenny wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the tub but on the other hand. She didn't want to go home to an empty house where there was nothing and nobody to greet her but early silence and a meal for one.

Jethro had been gone for a little over a week and a half and she was missing him like crazy and wanted nothing more than to hear his voice.

Telling the team was tough, but they were professionals and Jenny was proud to call them her agents.

Abby was a different story, Jenny needed to go down to the lab for a progress report for another team.

Abby had been somewhat cold towards Jenny ever since she had been appointed Director and even more so when she found out about her and Gibbs's past.

"ABBY!" Jenny tried to yell over the loud music that made your ears ring.

No response.

"ABBY!" She tried again.

No response.

"ABBY." Jenny was cut off mid yell by silence.

"Oh, hi Director. What can I do for you?" Abby greeted her, frostily.

"I need a progress report on the Barton case for Agent Anderson and his team." Jenny told her, as Abbey glared at her from across the room.

"Oh, well. Here's the file. Director." Abby replied, coldly. All but throwing it across the table at Jenny.

"OK, Abby. This needs to stop. I'm your boss and you are an employee and you can't under any circumstances speak to me in that manner. I know you find my relationship with Jethro difficult. Now, I've tried with you, Abby. I really have, I just understand what the problem is." Abby cut her off, harshly.

"Oh, Jethro now, is it? Every since you have come back. You somehow make it all about you and what you want. Your constantly there! Barking orders from your tower and strutting around here like you own the place. I don't like you, Jenny. I never will. And as Gibbs, he'll see through you eventually." Abby told Jenny matter of factory. As she crossed her arms.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are? You do realize that I could have you fired for insubordination! You don't like the fact that me and Jethro are together and suddenly he has a new woman in his life apart from you, well get over it. Abby. I didn't come down here to argue with you." Jenny told her, turning to leave the lab.

Only to come face to face with Agent Kate Todd.

"Agent Todd, I sincerely apologize if this has caused you any upset or uncomfortable." Jenny apologized to her, trying not to let her ushered tears that were stinging her fall. No, she wasn't going to give Abigail Sciuto the satisfaction of seeing her crumble.

"Here we go, holy thy now Jenny." Abby muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"Abbey!" Kate exclaimed, shocked as she reprimanded her best friend for her behavior, having witnessed it for the first hand.

Abby just looked at her best friend as if she had just been slapped across the face.

"No Abby. You don't get to behave like that. Especially to a Federal Director! You've changed Abby and I don't like it." Kate told her, shocked that she could behave like this.

"Kate, how could you? Your meant to be my best friend and you stab me in the back like this? Why? What suddenly miss perfect Jenny here comes along and suddenly you have a new best friend? Going to lunch with her, secret meetings? You seriously think that I haven't noticed? Screw you!" Abbey yelled at her.

Abbey looked between the two women in disgust before storming out of the lab.

Jenny cringed at the memory, little did she know that it was set to get worse-a lot worse.

* * *

A/N Here is new and improved version. Thank you for your love, support and encouragement! Please review! And to the lovely guest, who was too cowardly to leave their name. Be as harsh and as cruel as you like! I'm looking forward to it!

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**It's your fault**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Special Agent Kate Todd rode the elevator back up to the bullpen in a state of confusion,

She'd seen many sides to her best friend, but never did she imagine she was ever capable of being a bully.

No, not Abey! She wouldn't or so Kate had thought. Kate thought she knew her best friend, clearly she didn't.

Kate was horrified and disgusted with Abby's behaviour! How could she treat another human being like that? All because she didn't agree with something or didn't like it? It wasn't right.

There really was no excuse, there was no justifying it. But that didn't seem to bother Abby at all.

Kate arrived in the bullpen and sat down at desk.

"Katie?" Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo called out to her, knowing how much she hated being called that.

No response, he tried again.

Still nothing.

Tony made his way over to Kate's desk.

"Kate, are you alright?" He asked softly, all the usual wit and sarcasm removed from his tone.

"Oh sorry, what?" Kate replied, startled that Tony was suddenly standing in front of her.

"I asked if you were alright, you went downstairs to get a progress report from Abby and you've back up here looking like you've a ghost who has the weight of the world on their shoulders." Tony explained gently as he sat himself on the edge of her desk.

Kate scuffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of Abby's name.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong." Tony thought to himself.

"Don't even mention that girl's name while breathing the same air as me, Tony." Kate hissed, her anger coming to the forefront again.

"Wow, have you two had a fight or something?" Tony asked, frowning his brow. Kate and Abby never fell out, like never.

This was serious, really serious.

"No, can we talk, Tony?" Kate all but whispered, looking around her.

"Yeah, of course we can. Let's go to the break room." Tony replied, all his usual wittiess gone.

Tony and Kate made there way through the bullpen, earning themselves a weary look from McGee.

"You guys OK?" He asked, looking at the pair out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything is fine, McGee. Nothing for you to worry about." Tony answered for them, knowing how close he was to Abbey and not wanting to hurt him in any way.

McGee may have been the usual but of their jokes and pranks, but this was on a whole new level, they felt sorry for McGee. They really did.

"If you're sure, you know you guys can tell me anything, right?" MeGee replied, feeling somewhat hurt that he was being left out.

"I know, Tim." Tony told him, clasping his hand on the younger agents shoulder in a brotherly manner.

This immediately put McGee on guard, Tomy very rarely called him by his first name.

But McGee was going to give them the benefit of the doubt and trust them, They were his teammates and friends. They wouldn't betray him or hurt him for the world.

Tony had decided that he and Kate needed a break, so he decided to ask her to the break room.

Kate sat at one of the tables while Tony made them both a coffee.

"So, what's bothering you so much, Kate?" Tony asked, as he took a seat next to his partner/fiance.

"I can't even believe I'm going to say this out loud. Tony. This is Abby we're talking about. I just.." Tony gently cut her off.

"Kate, what's happened?" Tony asked, taking her hand.

So Kate began to recite the events that took place down in Abby's lab less than a hour earlier.

Tony sat and listened to the story he was being told and couldn't quite believe his ears, this was Abby.

He knew Abby didn't take particularly well to Jenny, but he just assumed it was a personality clash.

He knew she wasn't happy about Jenny and Gibbs, but this was on another level.

Nobody else had a problem with it, so why did she?

He honestly thought she'd have her rant and it would be over with, clearly not.

"My god, Kate. You need to report this. That's bullying, that can't be tolerated. And Jenny just took this?" Tony asked, baffled. Jenny didn't seem the type of woman who took things lying down.

"She reprimanded her, but Tony there was something that told me that that wasn't the first time. And I sort of get the feeling. It's not going to be the end of it." Kate confided in him, knowing it wouldn't go anywhere else.

"Why do I get the impression that Gibbs doesn't know anything about this or doesn't even know how deep this goes." Tony thought out loud.

"He would never have left if he'd known. He wouldn't do that to Jenny." Kate replied.

"And what about MeGee, he worships that girl. He's never going to believe it in a month of Sundays." Tony concluded.

"God, Tony. This is going to break his heart." Kate sniffed.

Tony brought her into a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll fix this. We will, I promise." Tony whispered.

It had been another busy day for Director Jenny Shepherd, but busy was good. It kept her mind from wandering and driving her to the brink of insanity imagining all sorts of horrible senorios about Jethro.

She just couldn't wait to get him home again, to hold him and to breathe in his unique scent and to tell him she loved him.

Jenny had just come back from the ballistics lab and was making her way down to the corridor towards the elevators, Reading a file as she went, She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Abby.

"Sorry I didn't… " Abbey harshly cut her off.

"Watch where you're going next time." Abby hissed, glaring at her, everywhere she went, she had to be there.

"Abby, it was an accident." Jenny took a deep breath and tried to explain looking at her in shock.

"Accidents are your specialty, aren't they, Director?" Abby smirked at her.

"Abby, I don't know what you think you know, but your wrong." Jenny tried to call her bluff.

"I'm not one of the best forensic scientists in the world for nothing." Abbey snapped back.

"That's its, you're suspended. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you. It's wrong and cruel. I have never done you wrong. You can't help who you fall in love with Abby. Now get out of my way." Jenny lost her cool, somewhat kicking herself for giving her the satisfaction of seeing her at a weak moment.

She was the head of a federal agency, she couldn't afford moments of weakness.

"We both know your not going to do that, Jenny. One word from me and your gone. Who do you think Gibbs will believe? The woman who has already broke his heart once before or me, who he thinks of as a daughter?" Abbey sniggered. Enjoying the misery and pain she was inflicting on Jenny, just to see her crumble.

All the color drained from Jenny's face and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

"Though so." Abby taunted her, just for the hell of it. Knowing she could.

The next thing Jenny knew was Abby pouring her lukewarm coffee down the front of her dress pants.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm pregnant! You could have scalded me!" Jenny told her in a harsh and panicked whisper as she dropped her file and tried to sort herself out.

"But I didn't, did I? Oops I guess I should be more careful in future." Abby laughed. Getting the exact reaction she was hoping and marveling in it.

Tears stung Jenny's eyes, no she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Jenny just held her head high and passed her without another word.

Abby just stood there, pleased with herself. She'd get rid of her eventually and things would go back to normal. She thought bitterly.

In her mind, Jenny was the problem and she had rationalized it to be so, she was the only one who saw her for what she was and she was the one who was going to solve the problem.

As soon as Jenny was in the sanctuary of her office, she burst into tears, she couldn't take it anymore.

But she felt like she was losing herself, she felt so alone. Abbey was very popular, nobody would believe her.

It was Jenny's words against Abby's, she had no evidence to her guilt or her own bullying or torment.

Little did Jenny know she wasn't actually alone, she did have people on her side, willing to fight her corner, she just didn't know it.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter 3.**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Abby sat in her lab, having some down time she decided to text her best friend to arrange a girly night. As they hadn't had one in ages.

Sender: Abby

Receiver: Kate

"Hey Kate, fancy a girly night at my apartment tonight? Xx

Sender: Kate

Receiver: Abby

"Sorry, Abby I've already made plans tonight. Some other time maybe. Xx

Abby couldn't quite believe it, Kate never turned down a girly night. This was Jenny's doing! It had to be! She was the boss after all, well not for much longer! Abby thought evilly to herself.

She was going to get rid of her, one way or another!

This must have something to do with what happened in her lab with Jenny the other day, Abby thought bitterly.

She as sure as hell wasn't going to lose her best friend especially to

a bitch like Jennifer Shepherd. No! That was not going to happen!

Abby made her way up to the bullpen, she spotted McGee sitting at his desk, typing furiously at his keyboard.

A plan formulating in her mind, yes! This would work.

"Can we talk, MeGee?" She asked, sweetly. A dark glint in her eye.

"Hey Abs, sure. Lunch? My treat?" MeGee offered, smiling up at her.

"Hey MeGee, where you heading?" Tony asked as he came back from seeing Ducky.

"Just to lunch, I'm treating Abby. Do you want to join us?" MeGee asked, politely.

"Your always treating Abby." Tony thought to himself.

"I'm sure Tony has things to do or plans with Kate." Abby quickly jumped in, she didn't need any spanners in her plan!

"MeGee, Abby's right. I've made plans with Kate. But some other time buddy." Tony told him, taking a seat at his desk.

"Well if you're sure." Tim replied, grabbing his coat, double checking, not wanting to hurt his friends feelings.

"He is! Come on, MeGee. Don't keep a girl waiting." Abby laughed, taking him by the arm.

"Why's he always paying? Something definitely wrong and with what Kate told me this morning." Tony mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Kate asked, startling him.

"Abby asked Tim out for lunch and guess what?" Tony asked, sarcastically.

"Don't tell me he's paying again?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Bingo! You know now that I think about it, I've never seen Abby put her hand in her purse, MeGee always pays her share, unless Gibbs is there." Tony concluded.

Kate couldn't help but agree with what he was saying.

"Tony, why don't we invite Jenny for lunch? She must be really lonely since Gibbs left." Kate suggested.

Tony only smiled in return.

The couple made their way up to Jenny's office.

"Agents DiNozzo and Todd, what can I do for you?" Jenny asked in surprise, taking off her glasses as the agents entered her office.

"We've come to invite you to lunch." Kate told her.

"Oh, no I've too much on and.." Tony cut her off.

"we've checked with Cynthia, your free this afternoon." Tony told her.

Jenny went to speak but Kate got in there first.

"Come on, Jenny. When was the last time you were out? And there is something we want to discuss with you." Kate replied.

Jenny knew that she wasn't going to win this fight, so she got her coat and left her office with the two agents.

Once the treo arrived at the restaurant, placed their order and made small talk.

"Is this about the wedding because I spoke to Jethro last night and he's coming home day after tomorrow." Jenny told the couple, a hint of excitement in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

"That's great. I want to talk to you about what happened in Abby's lab the other day." Kate began. Getting straight to the point.

"Oh, that was just a misunderstanding." Jenny tried to bluff, not wanting to pull them into something that could potentially ruin everything if they and Gibbs didn't believe her version of events.

"You see, Jenny we don't think it was. How long has it been going on for?" Tony asked, gently.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jenny replied, fiddling with her bracelet. Something she did when she was nervous or anxious.

"Jenny, we're two highly trained federal agents. We've noticed." Kate told her.

"You won't believe half of it."Jenny whispered, bowing her head in shame, not quite believing that they believed her.

Kate got up from her seat and sat down next to Jenny pulling her into a hug. In that moment, it's what she needed most in the world.

"Jenny, we wouldn't be here if we didn't. Please tell us." Kate pleaded softly.

"It started not long after I got here, at first it was glares and snide comments, but yesterday she deliberately poured her coffee all over me. She told me she'll not stop until I'm gone. Gibbs will never believe me over Abby, not after what happened with us in the past. I might as well just go now." Jenny recited the whole story to them, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We're going to help you, Jenny. I promise you that." Tony promised Jenny.

"Nobody is going to believe me, Tony. I'm a Director of a federal agency and even I can't find any evidence to prove my story. Abby isn't a world renowned forensic scientific for nothing, she didn't go to Harvard for nothing. I'm one of the most powerful women in law enforcement and politics and she got to me. If she got to me, what else is she capable of?" Jenny asked, tearfully.

For the first time in a long time Tony DiNozzo didn't have a cheeky one liner or a witty comeback. His heart broke for the broken woman sitting in the front of him.

In that second, he realized something that he thought was never possible, he hated her, he hated Abby for her actions, her behavior, her cruelty. Her lack of remorse, her plasa attitude, and the fact that she thought she'd done absolutely no wrong. And was untouchable!

"Well I have to say that this is a nice surprise." MeGee said as he picked up a menu.

"Yeah, listen I need to talk to you, MeGee. I feel like I have no one to turn to and that you're my only friend." Abby told him, her manipulation mode in full swing.

"I'm sure that's not true, Abby. You have me, and Tony, Kate, Gibbs and the Director." MeGee replied, trying to comfort her.

At the mention of Jenny's name, Abby pretended to cry.

"Oh MeGee. I have no one else to turn to, she's the Director and she could fire me in a heartbeat." Abbey told him, making sure he saw her fake tears.

"Abby, slow down. I'm sure whatever it is, Jenny will understand. Everyone loves you, Jenny won't fire you." MeGee tried to sooth her.

"MeGee, you don't know what she's really like, the other day she told me she'd find any means necessary to get me out even if it meant involving Gibbs." Abby lied through her teeth.

"She said that? That doesn't sound like Jenny to me, I'm sure it's just crossed wires." MeGee tried to reassure her.

"MeGee, I thought you were my friend! What are you saying? You don't believe me?" Abby yelled, making sure they were heard.

"No, Abby that is not what I'm saying. How could you think that of me after everything?" MeGee asked, hurt that she could possibly think that of him.

"So, you do believe me?" Abby asked, forging innocent behind a nasty smirk.

"Of course I believe you, Abby." MeGee replied, giving her a warm smile.

"So, you'll help me?" Abby asked, putting her plan in to action.

"Sorry, help you with what exactly?" MeGee asked in confusion.

"Put a case together against Jenny for bullying in the workplace." Abby replied as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Wow, Abby. I don't know, I mean Jenny is the Director of an armed federal agency. She is my boss, I could lose my job. Are you sure you really want to do this?" MeGee asked, nervously.

"MeGee, she has to be held accountable for her actions and to let everyone know that position and power doesn't give you the right to do it." Abby hissed.

"Alright, I'll help you in whatever way I can." MeGee agreed, not wanting to cause a scene.

Little did Timothy McGee know what the cataphic consequences would be to what he had just agreed to. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

**It's your fault.**

* * *

Today was June 12th 2006, it marked Jenny and Gibbs's year anniversary. But the down side was that Gibbs wasn't due back until tomorrow.

Jenny had a rare paperwork free evening, so she decided to relax with a trashy novel and a hot chocolate.

Jenny thought of the last year and a gentle smile graced her features. What a year it had been!

Never in her wilderness dreams did Jenny ever think that when she had been appointed Director fifteen months ago that Gibbs would ever consider giving her the second chance she knew in her heart she didn't deserve. So Jenny grabbed it with both hands and clung on for dear life

They'd both made mistakes, one party was no guiltier than the other, they were both equally at fault.

They both had a long and emotional conversation, well Jenny got emotional. Gibbs put his two cents in when needed. But he knew that was all Jenny needed.

Jenny's thought process was interrupted by a knock on her front door, grabbing her gun off the coffee table, Jenny made her way to the front door.

Being a high value target and a woman in her own home especially on her own, Jenny wasn't taking the risk. She had to much to protect and to much to lose.

Cautiously opening the door, Jenny got the surprise of her life.

Standing there, soaking wet. Looking like a drowned puppy was Gibbs.

"Jethro, your not due back until tomorrow!" Jenny exclaimed, dropping her gun and not giving a second thought to the fact that Gibbs was dripping wet from head to toe.

"I'd thought I'd surprise you, Jen. Happy Anniversary." Gibbs replied, kissing the top of her head.

"You remembered?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow. Normally it was her having to remind him.

"A guy's got to surprise his girl every once in a while." Gibbs told her.

"You did! Let's get you inside before you catch pneumonia." Jenny instructed with a laugh.

Once Gibbs got a shower and into some dry clothes, he settled down in the living area with a lit fire and a steaming coffee.

"So, what's new since I've been away?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

At his question, Jenny's heart stopped.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Tony and Kate have set a date for the wedding. September 20th this year. The usual crap on the hill." Jenny replied, purposely leaving her pregnancy and the stuff with Abbey.

"That's good. I spoke to Ducky the other day and he says to say hi, loving England from what I could gather." Gibbs replied.

"That's brilliant, I'm glad he's enjoying himself. Any word on when he'll be back stateside?" he said Jenny asked, wanting to keep the conversation light.

"He didn't say, but I'm sure it won't be long now. He wouldn't miss Kate and Tony's wedding for the world." Gibbs replied as he studied Jenny.

"You OK, Jen?" Gibbs asked, as his gut told him there was something not quite right.

"Yes of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?" Jenny asked, pulling her eyes away from his face.

"Jen, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Gibbs told her gently, putting his index finger under her chin and gently lifting her face to meet his eye.

People didn't think he did, but he did. The little changes in her behaviour, her physic, the hot chocolate instead of bourbon or coffee.

"I can't, I was going to leave this until the 4th of July holidays."Jenny whispered, getting off the couch and going to her study.

Jenny came back with a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Jen, I don't know what I'm looking at here." Gibbs told her as she sat back down next to him.

So Jenny went through it with him and explained it to him in detail.

"Red and white blood cell count are normal so are my LFTs and U&Es. Blood pressure is slightly elevated, but that's normal. I passed my fitness and range tests with flying colours. Basically a clean bill of health. There was one thing." Jenny admitted, looking sheepishly down at her lap.

"What? What is it, Jenny? Jenny? You're scaring me!" Gibbs exclaimed. He hatred lies and secrets.

"I'm pregnant." Jenny blurted out in one breath.

Gibbs just sat there for what felt like an eternity in stunned.

"l need time, but I'm going for a drive." Was all he said as he left the house.

At the other side of Washington, Tony and Kate were going through some CCTV of NCIS HQ in relation to a case they were working on.

"Tony, rewind that. There is that the Director and Abby?" Anna Kate asked, needing confirmation to what she was seeing.

"Yeah and it doesn't look friendly to me, please tell me there's sound on this thing?" Tony asked, rhythmically.

Kate continued to watch the footage and didn't like what she was seeing at all.

"Did you see that?" Kate asked, horrified turning to her partner.

Tony stood there in stunned silence, for once in his life not to able to form an audible sentence.

"That's assault of a federal agent and Jenny looks scared to death. There was no way that was an accident, Tony." Kate hissed, furious at Abby for behavior and upset for Jenny for being put through it.

"Mary mother of God, I didn't realize actually how deep this ran. Let's pay Abby a little visit, shall we?" Tony all but ordered, fury and shock oozing from every pour. How dare she do this!

"Tony, wait! Hang on! You need to take a breath and calm down." Kate told him, power walking to try and keep up with him.

"This ends today!" Tony yelled, getting into the elevator.

Kate was just thankful MeGee or Jenny wasn't here to witness.

Kate had only ever seen Tony lose his temple once or twice. She wasn't scared of him, just of what he might or say or do when he wasn't in his right frame of mind.

They reached Abby's apartment complex in record time, Kate didn't even know Tony could drive like that. There was one thing for sure, she would never complain about his driving ever again.

They got to Abby's floor and Kate had just managed to catch up with Tony.

"Tony, I know you're angry and I get it. I do, I am too She needs to pay the price for what she has done. I know that. But you go in all gun blazing and she'll just deny it. We need to think about this. Abby's smart, she'll suss us out in a heartbeat and we'll never be able to get the evidence we need to anything and that won't be able to help Jenny." Kate rationalized.

"Your right, God I know you're right. I just.." Tony couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know, honey. I know. Just follow my lead. OK?" Kate told him.

All Tony could do was nod.

Kate took a deep breath and knocked on Abby's door.

"Hey guys! I wasn't expecting you tonight. Come on in! McGee's here." Abby exclaimed, opening the door wide to let them in.

Tony felt bail raise in his throat at her oblivious behaviour and it took everything he had to muster a fake smile for her.

"Hey McGoo! Whatcha doing?" Tony asked in usual annoying tone, to avoid raising suspicions.

"Hey Tony, just the usual. You wanna join?" MeGee offered.

Tony's chest ached for Tim's innocent.

"Sure, budge up!" Tony excitedly told him.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink, Kate?" Abby asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm driving." Kate explained.

Kate had to sit there for the next half an hour and make small talk with a woman she thought she knew. The person she considered her best friend.

"Tony, can I ask you something?" MeGee suddenly turned and asked.

"Sure, MeGee. What's up?" Tony asked, brotherly.

"If you work with someone and you knew that there boss was singling them out, bullying them. What would you do?" MeGee asked, innocently.

Tony froze, the manipulating….

Tony was behind all the goofiness, wit and sarcastic a highly trained federal agent and it did take him long to figure out what was going on.

How dare she use Tim like this, bring him into her vicious web.

And treat him like garbage.

"I would take a step back and asses the situation before I made a decision or got involved." Tony advised.

"Thanks, Tony." Tim replied, gratefully.

Tony soon realized that his approach wasn't the way to go about the situation, if he wanted to fix this. He would have to do it properly.

Jenny been sitting in the same position since Jethro had left, she was pulled from her trance by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey." Gibbs whispered.

"Hey." Jenny whispered back.

" I know I shouldn't have left." Jenny knew it was the closest thing to an apologize she was ever going to get.

"We need to talk, Gibbs." Jenny replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied, sitting next to her.

*This isn't going to work if you don't let me in." Jenny told him.

Gibbs knew the next conversation was either going to make or break his relationship. A conversation he had had never had with anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It's not your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Jenny made them both a hot drink before sitting down again, it was now or never. It was time for both of them to be honest.

"I'll start, shall I?" Jenny broke the silence.

"It started in '94' there was a rumor that my father took a bribe from an international arms dealer by the name of LA Grenouille, the pentagon suspended him. He died while under investigation, it was ruled a suicide but I never believed it for second. He was the reason I left you, I've spent a decade of my life trying to bring him to justice and make him pay for what he did." Jenny spat, the mere mention of the man's name flaring her temper.

"The frog, he's the whole reason you put your life on hold? Sacrificed your dreams, hopes and ambitions? On a gut feeling?" Gibbs asked, drinking in every detail Jenny had just told him.

"On a gut feeling? Are you serious? That man killed my dad! And got away with it!" Abbey Jenny yelled back in frustration.

"Jen, you know I'd back you all the way come hell, high or holy water. You know that. You've put your entire life on hold trying to nail this guy But without the evidence, you'll never be able to get a conviction." Gibbs replied, calmly.

"I know you're right, but Jethro my dad lost everything because of that bastard!" Jenny hissed. For the first time ever it was all coming to the surface and it felt good to get it out, to finally tell someone.

I'll help you, hell I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, but if we're going to do this, we do it the slow way." Gibbs told her.

"But.." Jenny tried to protest.

"Jen, you go in full steam ahead and you'll lose everything and I'm not prepared to lose you to this bastard, either of you." Gibbs whispered the last part.

OK, everything else you know." Jenny smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"I've been married four times, divorced three times. I met my first wife, Shannon back in Stillwater right before I left for my marine training, we also had a daughter, Kelly. In '91' Shannon witnessed a murder and her and our daughter were killed because of it by a Mexican drug lord Pedro Hernandez. An eye for an eye." Gibbs explained, not being able to look Jenny in the eye.

Jenny heart truly broke for her partner, never in her life could she ever imagine pain like that.

"I truly don't know what to say, honey I could never imagine that kind of pain. Losing my dad was devastating, but a double lose like that, especially a child." Jenny's voice trailed off.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I'll be honest, I never thought of having any more children. Especially after Kelly died, but I just needed to get out and clear my head." Gibbs explained.

Jenny released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in.

"And what is the decision you've chosen? Because I'm doing this with or without you, Jethro." Jenny informed him.

"Well then I guess you are just going to have to put up with me for a little bit longer." Gibbs smiled at her.

Tony and Kate had driven back to the Navy yard, a awkward silence none of the two of them knew how to fill.

"Why are we back here, Tony?" Kate asked as she got out of the passenger side.

"You said that without evidence, it would be almost impossible to prove what Abby has been doing to Jenny. So let's go and get that evidence." Tony replied, flashing his badge at the security guard on duty.

Kate just followed her partner as she too flashed her badge at the guard on duty.

"So, you can go through all the security tapes and I'll go through Abby's computer and then we'll go to the Director's office." Tony suggested.

"You'll know what you're looking for?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's more than one McGee in the building. I've hacked everything from the corner store to the CIA, just don't tell anybody I said that." Tony laughed.

Half an hour later, Tony had hacked his way into Abby's computer from the bullpen and disgusted at what he had stumbled across on her hard drive of the incriminating evidence she must have thought she'd gotten rid off.

"Kate, come here and check this out." Tony called over to her.

"There's hundreds of letters to Director and they get worse as they go on." Tony explained, his voice laced with disgust.

"They are typed and sent from different computers so the Director couldn't prove where they came from or who sent them." Kate concluded.

"So, I took the liberty of calling the postal service and got a list of the Director's mail and when it was sent." Tony revealed to Kate.

"I'll get the rota and cross reference the dates of the day letters were sent to the shifts Abby was working." Kate told him.

"But Kate, we can't prove if Abby actually sent them or even if the letters the Director got were the ones we know Abby wrote." Tony questioned.

"And there is no way we'll ever get into the Director's office unnoticed." Kate sighed.

"You Katie, have little faith. Follow me." Tony grinned at her.

Kate and Tony took the stairs to the Director's office and Tony pulled a credit card from his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked in confusion, there was no way they'd get in.

With a few twists and turns, the lock clicked.

"Boy scout." Tony grinned.

"I take it back, you are useful to have around sometimes." Kate smiled.

"We have a make it look like we were never here." Tony thought out loud. Quickly, but thoroughly, the two agents searched Jenny's office.

"Tony, the last draw is locked." Kate told him, as she tried to open it for the third time.

"Have you got any pins in your hair by any chance?" Tony smiled in return.

Rolling her eyes, Kate took a pin out of her hair.

And with a quick flick of his wrist, Tony had the draw open.

"There's at least half a dozen here. Poor Jenny." Tony sighed.

"We have what we need, let's get out of here." Kate told him.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and a thought stuck Kate.

"They are going to know it was us when they checked the CCTV and dust for prints." Kate panicked.

"Don't worry I wiped everything down before we left and I might slipped security Steve a 50 note to point the cameras in the opposite direction and to take an extra long bathroom break." Tony grinned.

Gibbs and his damn gut." Kate muttered.

They both went back to their and grabbed the necessary items that they had collected and left.

"Now, down to Abby's lab." Tony announced, heading towards the elevator.

"How are we going to get in, Tony? Abby is the only one with a key and we can't get the master key, she'll know it was us." Kate told him as they got to the locked door of Abby's lab.

Tony was grinned and held up Kate's hair clip she had given him earlier.

"There's no way you are going to be able to open a door like that with a flimsy hair clip like that." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Watch and learn, Katie. Watch and learn." Tony laughed and a couple of seconds later he had the door open.

"How the heck did you do that? That's a steel door with a triple lock on the inside." Kate exclaimed, shock covering her features.

"I watched her leave earlier and a bit of Ducky's post autopsy putty and the DiNozzo charm strikes again." Tony explained.

"There really is more to you that meets the eye, isn't there?" Kate grinned.

"Well, that and Gibbs is never wrong." Tony smiled back.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Kate asked, putting on a pair of gloves.

"The paper from her printer, I'm going to download the generic markers of her computer and can you please have a look for anything else that will help us?" Tony asked as he put a memory stick into Abby's computer and got to work.

The couple worked quickly and efficiently and soon had everything they needed.

"Now, what do we do? We can't go in all guns blazing. We don't have prove yet." Kate asked as they got back to the bullpen.

"It's the middle of the night, so we bide our time and in the morning. We're going to see an old college buddy. This guy would give McGee a run for his money." Tony explained as the couple prepared to leave for the night.

It had just gone 2.30am in the morning when Gibbs was startled from his sleep.

"Stay were you, are, I've got this." He told Jenny, grabbing his gun off the nightstand.

Gibbs slowly made his way down the stairs and approached the front door with caution.

Pulling the door open and drawing his weapon.

"Federal agent, show yourself!" He yelled at the intruder.

"It's me, boss." The person replied in surprise, expecting to the Director.

"McGee, what the hell are you doing here? It's 2.30 in the morning." Gibbs harshly whispered.

"When did you get back, boss? I was expecting the Director." McGee replied, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Can't it wait until the morning, McGee?" Gibbs asked, setting his weapon down and letting Tim in.

"It's about the Director and Abby and your not going to like it, boss." MeGee replied, not being able to look his boss in the eye.

"What's happened?" Gibbs's asked, as his gut began to churn.

"I'm a fool and I'm so sorry, boss I didn't see it earlier." MeGee sincerely apologized, bowing his head in shame.

Gibbs knew whatever was coming next, they're whole lives were about to change forever. And he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

"What's going on, McGee?" Gibbs asked his clearly nervous young agent.

"It started a few months back, boss. Abby came to me. God, I feel sick just at the thought of it." McGee confessed, turning a shade of green.

"MeGee, whatever it is, we'll deal with it. But I can't help you unless you tell me what has happened." Gibbs told him, putting a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She said that she was being bullying, made up all these horrible stories. And I'm an idiot for believing her. She did nothing but use me! She said this person could get her fired and she'd never work if the person had there way." McGee explained.

"And you found out she was lying, how?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee, not quite believing what he was hearing. This was Abby they were talking about!

"Her behaviour and she'd never want to be in the same room as this person. Her attitude, she'd made snide comments and remarks deliberately when this person was around or in ear and last week, was the last straw for me when I finally put two and two together. I going through our CCTV earlier for the Bartlett case and that's when I saw it." McGee confided in his boas.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked in calm, even tone.

"It got physical, boss." McGee informed him.

"Who assaulted who?" Gibbs asked, still not believing what he was hearing.

"From the CCTV footage, Abby was the one who committed the assault." McGee replied, shocking his boss into silence.

"How the hell did all of this start, McGee?" Gibbs hissed, not wanting to wake Jenny up. Who was sleeping upstairs.

He would have to tell Jen about this first thing in the morning.

"I later found out it was because Abby didn't like her and felt threatened by her." McGee replied, not being able to look at his boss.

"Who is this she?" Gibbs asked, frowning his brow.

"It'stheDirector,boss." McGee said quick as a flash.

"What was that, McGee?" Gibbs asked, having not heard him the first time.

"I said it's the Director, boss." McGee replied, looking his boss straight in the eye for the first time since the conversation started.

"What?" Gibbs yelled, in shock, getting up and pacing the room. Running his hand through his hair.

No, McGee has got this wrong, Jenny would have told him. She wouldn't have took that off anybody, not his Jen.

"You tell me absolutely everything and I mean every detail! You leave anything out and don't bother coming into work tomorrow." Gibbs warned McGee, as he turned to face him.

"I'm assuming it started not long after the Director was appointed, but I just assumed she'd warm up to her eventually. But as the time war on, it only got worse. Abby had said that the Director had taken a disliking to her and wanted her out of the job. Do you remember the case with the dog and Abby ruined my $500 coat, anyway the Director pulled Abby into her office after hearing the rumors and ordered that she would have to reimburse me for the coat. I'd bet my paycheck it started from there and only got worse when she found out about your relationship." McGee finished telling his boss.

Gibbs stood there in stunned silence, his Jenny, his beautiful Jen had been going through this nightmare for months right under their noses and HE didn't notice a thing.

And Abby? The girl he thought of as a daughter, the one who always came to him if there was something wrong.

How DARE she do this?

What gave her the RIGHT?

This WAS going to END TODAY!

Was he that ignorant? Could he not see it? Or he did he choose not to see it?

Gibbs suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to be sick and ran to his kitchen sink to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Boss, is there anything I can do? I just want to make amends." McGee asked, nervously. As the guilt nearly consumed him.

This wasn't McGee's fault.

"Call Tony and Kate, get them here now! And get me everything you have on this so far and meet me down in my basement in one hour." Gibbs ordered, not bothering to hide his disgust.

McGee didn't dare disobey his bosses orders.

Tony and Kate arrived at Gibbs's house less than half an hour later and met McGee in the entrance.

"He knows, I'm so sorry, guys." McGee apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Tim. Where is he?" Tony replied, pulling Tim into a brotherly hug.

"On the basement. The Director's asleep upstairs." McGee told them.

"Good, she needs the rest." Kate replied.

The two agents made their way down to the basement and could see their boss standing by his half finished boat with a tumbler of bourbon.

"Boss?" Kate called out.

"The two need a sitrep before we continue." Tony dared to cut his off.

"We know, boss." He told him.

"Did McGee tell you?" Gibbs asked, assuming he had.

"We've known for a while, boss." Kate replied, coming down the last step.

"I want your badges." Gibbs informed them, coldly.

"Hang on, boss. Let us…" Gibbs cut Tony off.

"EXPLAIN?! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THIS WAY! YOU KNOW AND YOU LET HER SUFFER!" Gibbs roared, smashing his glass against the wall.

"We were protecting her, we have evidence not even Abby can explain away, boss." Kate told him.

"give it to me and explain." Gibbs ordered his agents.

A creak on the stairs interrupted them, the three agents looked up to find McGee and Jenny standing there.

With Jenny crying on McGee's shoulder.

"Jen, Jen. Come here." Gibbs pulled her into a bone crushing hug as he flew past his agents as if they weren't there.

"Why didn't you tell me, baby? I never would have never even let be in the same room as her." Gibbs told her.

"I..I didn't thin...think you'd believe m.. me." Jenny gasped out.

"Breath for me, love. Of course I would have, what made you think that I wouldn't?" Gibbs asked, his heart breaking for his girl.

"She said that because I broke your heart once, all she would have to do was click her fingers and you'd coming running and she wasn't one of the world's best forensics scientists for nothing." Jenny tearfully explained.

"Well see about that." Gibbs seethed.

"I want everything you have." Gibbs ordered his team.

"You have evidence?" Jenny asked, shocked that they would put their necks on the line for her.

"We told you, Jenny. We have your back no matter what." Tony told her.

"McGee, I…" McGee politely cut her off.

"That better not dare be an apologize on the end of your tongue. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anything it should be me apologizing to you." McGee told her.

Gibbs cleared his throat and the team got to work.

"After what Kate witnessed in Abby's lab a few weeks ago, we began to watch her, something wasn't right. But I couldn't put my finger on it so I went to Tony. I was going through CCTV for a case and I came across this." Kate explained, producing a laptop from her bag

Tony, Jenny and Kate knew what was on the footage, Gibbs and McGee didn't.

It was the footage of Abby deliberately pouring her coffee over Jenny.

Gibbs shook with anger and McGee though he was going to be sick.

"This is time stamped two weeks ago, did she? She could have…" Gibbs asked, turning to Jenny. Letting the question hang in the air.

Jenny just nodded her head.

"And the mark I noticed on your face tonight?" Gibbs whispered.

"She slapped me tonight because I told her she was on her notice." Jenny whispered back.

"That's assault of a federal agent, she can't get away with that, Director." Kate told her.

"We took a look around the lab and your office, Director. We found the letters… " Gibbs cut him off.

"What letters?" He asked in confusion.

"These letters, boss." Tony replied, pulling them out of a folder.

Gibbs flicked through them and was horrified and disgusted at what he was seeing.

"This is hate mail, how long has this been going on, Jen?" He asked her.

"The first one arrived seven months ago, but I couldn't prove where they came from nor could I prove it was Abby that sent them." Jenny quietly explained.

The last one nearly finished him off.

"When I kill you, there will be Nobody to mourn you!. Your nothing but a fucking worthless whore! Nobody loves you! Nobody You wants you around! Oh dear Jennifer, accidents happen, an accidental fall down the stairs, it's tragic, but it happens! he'll not want you then, will he Jennifer? Remember I'm always watching you! You can't run forever, Jennifer!"

"That's where we come in, I paid an old college buddy of mine a visit and he was able to to prove that although she tried to cover her tracks and she did it very well. She used different cell towers to throw us off the sent but he was eventually able to to prove that the letters were typed and printed from her computer. The paper and ink cartledge are also a match. As well as the computer's marker also match, boss." Tony told the group.

"McGee, does she know you know?" Gibbs asked his youngest agent.

"No, boss." McGee answered.

"Tomorrow morning, you guys are taking Jen out to breakfast and I'll deal with this. I'm proud of each one of you and I'm privileged and humble to call you my team. I'm proud of the people you've become."Gibbs told them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Gibbs didn't sleep that night, not that he even tried, this was insane! How could she do this?

Surely there was a reason? There had to be!

Jenny had cried herself to sleep in Gibbs's arms until she had no more tears left to cry.

Arriving at the office at 7am sharp, Gibbs didn't go out for his usual coffee. He went straight to Abby's lab.

As he predicted, the load, make your ears bleed heavy metal music was blurring at full volume from their speakers.

"ABBY?!" Gibbs roared over the music.

"Gibbs! Your back! I've missed.."Gibbs cut her off.

"We need to talk." Gibbs replied, emotionless.

Abby was stunned and taken a back for a split second, then it hit her.

HE KNOWS!

"I heard a story, but instead of arresting you on the spot, I thought I'd down here to give you a chance to try and explain to me your side of the story and listen to your pathetic lies and excuses." Gibbs told her, bluntly.

"Gibbs, I don't know what your talking about and whatever that..Gibbs again cut her off.

"THAT? THAT HAS A NAME! HER NAME IS JENNY! NOT THAT! DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Gibbs roared, making Abby jump with his sudden outburst.

"She started it! All she had to do was stay away and none of this would have happened! I haven't done anything wrong." Abby started crying, hoping it would get her off the hook like it usually did.

"SHE STARTED It? DO YOU KNOW HOW CHILDISH AND PATHETIC YOU SOUND? YOU'RE A LIAR! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE FROM THE BEGINNING! YOU USE PEOPLE GET WHAT YOU WANT! SHE DIDN'T STARTED IT! ALL BECAUSE SHE TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO PAY MCGEE BACK FOR HIS COAT BECAUSE YOU RUINED IT!" Gibbs yelled, unable to control his temper.

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID COAT! IF SHE NEVER CAME BACK, EVERYTHING WOULD BE HOW IT USED TO BE AND SHE WOULDN'T BE STRUTTING AROUND THE PLACE AS SHE OWNS IT!" Abby fired.

"SHE'S THE DIRECTOR, ABIBY! THAT JUSTIFIES WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DOES IT? BECAUSE SHE FINALLY PULLED YOU UP ON TREATING MCGEE LIKE CRAP?" Gibbs asked.

"PERFECT JENNIFER THIS AND PERFECT JENNIFER THAT. I'M SICK OF IT! SHE BROKE YOUR HEART AND WHO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER? US! THAT'S WHO! THAT WHORE JUST STRODE BACK IN HERE AND PICKED UP WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! " Abby told him, harshly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG! IT WASN'T JENNY I NEEDED PROTECTION FROM, IT WAS YOU!" Gibbs replied.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU MORE THAN SHE EVER HAS!" Abby lashed out.

"SHE'S MY WIFE, ABBEY! I LOVE HER, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE? THE THREATS, THE LETTERS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU ASSAULTED HER, ABBY! HOW DARE YOU? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT? TO DO ANY OF THIS? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Gibbs growled.

"I HAD TO TEACH HER A LESSON! WHAT'S SO PERFECT ABOUT HER. ANYWAY?" Abby sneered.

At this, Gibbs laughed. Actually laughed at her.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE TO FIND OUT! YOU ASSAULTED A PREGNANT WOMAN, THAT'S LOWEST OF THE LOW. ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS! TO THINK I USED TO TRUST YOU! HOW WRONG WAS I! MEGEE, TONY AND KATE, YOU BROUGHT THEM INTO AS MUCH AS YOURSELF! IF YOU WERE A MAN, YOU'D BE PICKING YOUR TEETH OFF THE FLOOR!." Gibbs told her, slamming his fist on the counter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? WHAT? SHE BETTER LOOKING? SMARTER? MATCHES YOU? LOVES YOU MORE!" Abby yelled so loudly her throat hurt.

"LOVES ME MORE? Oh my god, Abby. You can't, I'm old enough to be your father. I'm in a relationship with Jenny, I love Jenny. I'm having a baby with Jenny. This can not and will never happen. I don't feel that way about you, I never have." Gibbs told her, making sure she heard every word he was saying.

"I can be all of those things, I can. All you have to do is get rid of Jenny and I can be all of those things." Abby cried. Desperate for him to notice her.

"No, Abby. You can't. I think it's best if you resign. This needs to end today. You need to write Jenny a grovelling letter of apology. She's not pressing charges, but Abby. You need help. And one day I hope you get it. I generally mean that. Goodbye, Abby." And with that Gibbs left her standing there crying in her lab.

Gibbs needed to get out out, he needed to breathe. Never did he think he'd ever find himself in a situation like this.

There had to be more to it, there had to be, Gibbs's gut feeling was telling him that there was more to this than met the eye and something told him that it was far from over.

Jenny sat in her in office, lost in thought with a killer headache to throw into the mix.

"Cynthia, can you get Melvin to to bring the car around and take me home, please?" Jenny asked her loyal assistant through the intercom.

"Yes, Director, straight away. Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Her assistant Cynthia asked politely.

"Yes, thanks. Cynthia. I have a headache and I'm not feeling the greatest. I'm not going to be able to get anything done while I'm feeling like this, so I'm just going to try and work from home today." Jenny explained.

"Not a problem, Ma'am. I'll get Melvin on it straight away." Cynthia replied.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Jenny thanked her.

20 minutes later, Jenny arrived at her Georgetown home, taking her coat and shoes off with a sigh of relief, she headed up stairs to run herself a bath.

Jenny sent the next hour relaxing in her bathtub and it did her the world of good.

After her bath, Jenny settled down in her lounge with a trashy novel and a roaring fire. Heaven on earth.

Apart from the Abby issue, things in Jenny's life were as perfect as they were ever going to be, amazing career, a beautiful home, nice car, a mother more like a best friend, a sister, who was her best friend and shared everything with, an attentive and loving husband, a baby on the way and great friends.

Yes, her life was pretty perfect, Jenny smiled to herself.

Jenny was interrupted by a knock on the front door, rolling her eyes and mentally cursing the person behind the door for disturbing her peaceful and relaxing afternoon. Jenny got up to answer it.

Lifting her 9mm off the table in the hallway, Jenny opened the door. But there was no one there.

Frowning, Jenny searched her front yard.

"Federal Agent, show yourself!" Jenny shouted out.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Me and Robert have searched inside and out, and the permitar if someone was here. They are long gone." Melvin explained to his boss.

"Thank you, Melvin. It's probably just kids goofing off." Jenny brushed off.

"Everything has been checked and cleared, Ma'am. It's safe for you to re-enter." Melvin reassured her.

"You may take up your previous position, Melvin. Thank you." Jenny thanked him and went back inside.

As soon as Jenny got back inside and shut the door, her insides ran cold.

Something wasn't right.

Jenny was suddenly struck in the back of her head and her world turned black.

Gibbs had gotten back from getting coffee, when his desk phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered in his usual gruff tone, thinking it was dispatch.

"Is this Leroy Jethro Gibbs I'm speaking to?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Gibbs asked, clicking his fingers at McGee.

"I'm Dr Emelia Renway, I'm a psychologist at Psychiatric Institute of Washington. One of my patients is an Abigail Sciuto, she came by office earlier this morning. She was in a state of agitation and hysteria. I didn't get the whole story. But I'm extremely concerned for her well being." Dr Renway explained.

"And why would that be, Doctor?" Gibbs asked as he frowned his brow.

"Abigail has OLD and chanting the name Jenny Shepherd. Does that name mean anything to you, agent Gibbs?" Emelia asked.

"That's the Director of NCIS and my wife, Dr. Could she be in danger?" Gibbs asked, francially.

"It depends, Agent Gibbs. She could be or Abigail could be more of a danger to herself. It depends on the relapse." Emelia explained.

"What is this OLD?" Gibbs asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Obsessive love disorder" (OLD) refers to a condition where you become obsessed with one person you think you may be in love with. You might feel the need to protect your loved one obsessively, or even become controlling of them as if they were a possession.

While no separate medical or psychological classification exists for OLD, it can often accompany other types of mental health illnesses." Emelia told him.

"What are the symptoms, Doc?" Gibbs asked, feeling his blood run ice cold.

"An overwhelming attraction to one person, obsessive thoughts about the person, and feeling the need to "protect" the person you're in love with, possessive thoughts and actions, extreme jealousy over other interpersonal interactions, low self-esteem.  
People who have OLD may also not take rejection easily. In some cases, the symptoms could worsen at the end of a relationship or if the other person rejects you. There are other signs of this disorder, such as: repeated texts, emails, and phone calls to the person they're interested in, a constant need for reassurance, difficulty having friendships or maintaining contact with family members because of the obsession over one person, the monitoring the actions of the other person, controlling where the other person goes and the activities they engage in." Emelia listed.

Gibbs swore under his breath.

"Is this OLD treatable, Doc?" Gibbs asked, feeling like it was all his fault.

"The precise treatment plan for this disorder depends on the underlying cause, however it often involves a combination of medication and psychotherapy. Medications can be used to adjust the brain chemicals. In turn this can reduce the symptoms of the disorder. The following drugs can be used. Anti anxiety medications such as Valium or Xanax. Antidepressants such as Prozac, Paxil or Zoloft. Antipsychotics and mood stabilizers." Dr Renway patiently explains in detail.

"Dr Renway, I need you to come down to our headquarters." Gibbs instructed.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs." Emelia replied.

"Tony, I need a BOLO in every airport, train station, gas station, bus station and every entrance into and every exit out of Washington DC." Gibbs instructed his most senior field agent.

"Kate, I need a profile done. Plus I want everything from Abby's background, from the day she was born until today." Gibbs told her.

"McGee, I want everything from her computer, here and at her apartment." Gibbs ordered.

The team knew better than to question the bosses orders.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time and reached Jenny's office in record time.

"She free, Cynthia?" Gibbs asked as he walked past Jenny's assistant.

"She's not here, Agent Gibbs. She's gone home for the day, said she wasn't feeling well." Cynthia informed him.

Gibbs raced down the stairs at lightning speed.

"She has her! Abby has Jenny!" Gibbs yelled at his team as he grabbed his weapon and ran to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

The first thing that attacked Jennifer Rose Shepherd's sense was the coldness, it chilled her to her core, making her teeth chatter and her lips turn blue.

The room was cold, damp and wet. The thing that terrified Jenny the most was the sound of rattling chains and the paralyzing fear of realization of the chains hitting the wall behind her.

She was chained up to a concrete wall in a cold, damp room with a leaking roof no smaller than a box.

There was a single light bulb that hung and swayed from the leaking ceiling, it occasionally flickered, giving the room that lonely, scary feeling that makes you jump out of your skin every time you hear the slightest of noises.

Time was her enemy, she couldn't calculate how long she'd been there, she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to be able to home and forget this horrid nightmare and try to move on with her life.

She just wanted to go home and feel the safe, warm comforting embrace of her husband, who would tell her that she was safe and that everything was going to be alright and she'd believe him with everything she was because she'd know they were nothing but words of absolute truth.

Jenny had only ever heard and read case files of such horror, but no matter how many times she heard them or read them. It was still unimaginable, unthinkable that there were such forms of human cruelty in the world. That one human being could do that another.

Many physiological changes in the body are associated with fear, summarized as the fight-or-flight response.

An inborn response for coping with danger, it works by accelerating the breathing rate (hyperventilation), heart rate, vasoconstriction of the peripheral blood vessels leading to blushing and sanskadania of the central vessels (pooling),

increasing muscle tension including the muscles attached to each hair follicle to contract and causing "goose bumps", or more clinically, piloerection (making a cold person warmer or a frightened animal look more impressive), sweating, increased blood glucose (hyperglycemia), increased serum calcium, increase in white blood cells called neutrophilic leukocytes, alertness leading to sleep disturbance and "butterflies in the stomach" (dyspepsia).

This primitive mechanism may help an organism survive by either running away or fighting the danger. With the series of physiological changes, the consciousness realizes an emotion of fear

She remembered Ducky explaining that to her once, Jenny had listened with a soft smile and a cup of Earl Grey.

What she wouldn't give to hear one of Ducky's stories, for it to soothe her, put her at ease and brighten her day.

They are trained for a manner of scenarios, but they never prepare you to live through them.

Jenny knew she had to try and calm down and gather her thoughts and try to make it out of her current situation alive.

Her baby was at the forefront of her mind and the mere thought of anything happening to it terrified her, the pour and unacquainted, unconditional love warmed her heart.

And give her a spark of light in her dreadful darkness.

The crackling of a door opening startled Jenny from her thought process.

"Hello, who's there?" Jenny called, trying to keep the tint of fear from her voice.

The person on the side of the door ignored Jenny and continued into the room and the identity of the individual stunned Jenny in silence.

* * *

Gibbs broke every speeding law in America to reach his destination, Abby's apartment and this time, the gloves were off.

Bringing the car to a screeching halt and bolted for the stairs, taking two at a time and reaching her apartment in record time.

Pounding on the door.

"ABBY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! Open the door!" Gibbs roared, not caring who heard him.

"Gibbs, you changed your mind! I knew you would." Abby beamed, opening the door wide.

"No, I damn well haven't. Where is she? You tell me where she is?" Gibbs demanded, pacing the hall.

"But I thought, where's who?" Abby frowned.

"Jen, where's Jen? I know you have something to do with it. Tell me now and you might just stay out of prison." Gibbs told her.

"Finally seen sense, then? I didn't have anything to do with whatever has happened." Abby replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! This is serious, Abby! Jenny's life is at risk! I'm asking, no I'm begging you? Help me! Help me find her, please." Gibbs pleaded with her.

Abby had never seen Gibbs in such a state and with a aching heart suddenly realized that he would never be hers.

"There was this guy, he said he and Jenny were old friends and he wanted to catch up with her." Abby confessed.

"Who? What guy?" Gibbs asked, stopping mid pace.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know! He had a weird name, french I think it was, I'm sure." Abby stuttered over her words.

"La Grenouille? Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head. No.

"The frog?" Gibbs asked, getting frustrated he wasn't getting anywhere.

Again, Abby shook her head.

"René Benoit?" Gibbs asked, desperately.

"That's it! That was his name." Abby exclaimed.

"God, Abby what have you done? He's going to kill her! I'll never forgive you for this." Gibbs yelled over his shoulder as he raced out of the apartment.

Gibbs reached NCIS HQ in record time.

"Cynthia, get me everything relating to the Director's schedule! McGee, phone records, financials, background , everything you can find out about Jennifer Rose Shepherd's life. I want it! Tony, I want everything you can find out about a guy by the name of Rene Benoit. Kate, I need a profile on the guy and when you're done with that, I want you to help Tony and McGee." Gibbs barked out his orders as he came flying in to the bullpen.

No matter what it took, the where going to find Jenny Shepherd and bring her home where she belonged.

* * *

A/N Here is chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it!

A special thank you to

BohoAngel

Hannabannah 13

Troubled_Angel_26

Churchmouse

FuriousTiva

DS2010

Julie

Imill123

I love you all, thank you very much for your love, support and encouragement. Keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

**It's your fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to the show, this is just purely for entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Why did she slip through his fingers again?

Once was heartbreaking, but for it to potentially happen again would crush him.

He knew that if the worst were to come to the worst, he knew he wouldn't survive it a second time. It literally would kill him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was working himself to the bone. He hadn't slowed down since she died.

Jenny.

His Jenny, his beautiful Jen, gone from the face of the Earth forever, never to return.

All because he was too blind to realize what was staring him in the face all along.

It was all his fault.

How was he supposed to exist in a place when she no longer had that privilege to do so?

The thought made him sick to his nauseous.

He was too late, yet again to save someone he loved.

He had to again bury someone he loved.

He wasn't sure he could handle this kind of loss again. But he had no choice, this was now his cold, harshly reality.

Something Jen had said to him once, something he'd take happily to his grave.

"I'd rather be dead and happy with her than alive and miserable without her by my side."

That one statement would forever stay with him.

His three precious angels. Gone.

Someone he loved, ripped away from him by the murderous hands of someone he could have stopped.

Someone he should have stopped.

If only he had been there if only he had seen the signs, listening to what Jenny was secretly trying to tell him along.****

That particular thought had been running through his mind on a loop, never allowing him to rest. Like a broken record.

And even though he couldn't stop working, he had lost the strength to care about what he was doing anymore.

He had nothing left worth living for, his life ended the second his Jen took her last breath on this earth.

He hadn't even had the strength to fix things and keep his team together. So now he worked cases with a team full of strangers, people he didn't bother to get to know.

People he didn't want to get to know.

Because no one could ever replace what he had lost.

Lost.

As if he looked hard enough, Jenny could be found, in his memories, in his heart. If he looked hard enough, deep enough. She was there, waiting for him.

She'd be forever waiting for him, for when his time came, she'd be waiting.

She could be found and he could finally be with her again, if only it was in his dreams.

And she would fall into his arms…

That was another particularly painful thought that ran through his mind.

It happened every time he saw a flash of red hair around the corner, smelled the scent of vanilla and honey, or heard the tinkling of laughter.

For a split second his hope would arise, then it would collapse around him. Engulf his heart and make him feel sick and would remember. She was gone. Forever.

Closure.

It was something that he wasn't accustomed to getting, not that he wanted it, to forget his Jen.

No, that was never going to happen, not while he still breathed air on this earth.

Shannon and Kelly had been stolen from him without a chance to say goodbye.

But they had known. They had known he loved them.

Had Jenny known? Lying on the cold concrete floor as she faded away, had she known she wasn't alone? That she had never really been alone, that she had always had him and even in death, always would?

Jenny stood there in a pitch black room with one single bright light that shone over her, wearing a long white nightgown with dripping from the bullet hole in the centre of her forehead.

"You failed me! You couldn't save me in time and I had to die because of you! We had to die because of you!" She yelled at him, as fresh hot tears cascaded down her face like a strong current in a river.

"Come back! Please come back to me! I'm sorry! Let me save you! I need you, I can't live without you!" Gibbs exclaimed as he tried to reach out to her, but Jenny just kept getting further and further away from the harder he tried to reach her.

Or had she laid there, cold and scared, and full of regrets?

Because he knew a little something about regret.

Regret.

Three years.

Three whole years.

Just how much she was loved?

That he still thought of her.

That he still longed for her.

That he still loved her.

And now she would never know just how much

She would never know because she was gone.

He sunk to the ground in pain, fleetingly wondered if it would ever go away, but then shook his head at the notion.

Jennifer Shepard had become a part of his soul. An important piece that kept him breathing. An awakening when he thought all was lost.

No, the pain would not be going away.

Even in death, Jen was able to pry open his tough exterior and pierce his heart. A feeling that had been so beautiful when she was alive, was certainly going to kill him now that she was gone.

Gibbs was pulled from his reserve by someone calling his name.

"Boss, there's been a video sent, I must warn you. It's pretty distressing." McGee warned his boss.

"Play it, McGee!" Gibbs ordered the most junior of his Agents.

Kate, DiNozzo, McGee and himself all gathered around McGee's computer. Knowing what they were about to see would forever be embedded in their memories and something that they would carry with them for the rest of their days.

Jenny was sat on a wooden chair in the middle of only what could be described as a bunker, with her hands bound behind her back.

Her hair was matted with sweat, blood and dirt.

Her face was a swollen, dirty, bloody mess streaked with tears of pain, fear, loneliness and desperation to be found so she could return to the love and safety of her loved ones.

She had a cut above her right eye, that would probably need stitches, her eye was deeply bruised and slightly swollen, a cut over the bridge of her nose, more than likely it was broken.

A nasty looking cut across her right cheek, that looked particular painful and a swollen lip.

The shape of her left shoulder didn't look right either. Gibbs suspected it was dislocated.

Her right ankle sat in an awkward position and was swollen, it was also Blue and Purple in colour.

The blazer that she had been wearing had been discarded without thought or care, the once pristine white blouse was torn and bloodstained with buttons missing. It also had slash marks down the front like someone had tried to cut it from her body.

The image horrified the team of seasoned agents, with years of experience under their belts. This was one of their own who had been harm thanks to also who used to be one of their own as well.

McGee felt sick.

DiNozzo was disgusted.

Kate felt guilty.

No matter what it took, they were going to bring her home.

They were going to bring their Jen home where she belonged.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, I am so sorry for how long this has taken to post. I just wanted to get this chapter right and plus, I took a little break from writing for a while. But I'm back and raring to go!

Thank you truly is not enough for your kindness, encouragement and faith for this story and for sticking by me. It's the world to me and a simple thank you truly isn't enough. But it's all I have so again. THANK YOU!

Reviews.

BohoAngle

DS2010

Julie

Inill123

Following

Akinom.83

BohoAngel

Bonbei Tom

DS2010

HannaBananas13

Mcbcmcbc

Mikencis

MsMidwestMexican

Troubled-Angel-26

janice12


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or anything in relation to it.

* * *

Chapter Ten.

Jennifer Shepherd was a highly trained federal agent, trained by the best. But right now, despite the harrowing situation she was in, her training was failing her.

She was too frightened, scared and in too much pain to even think straight.

Her entire body ached, stung and burned from the numerous beatings she had received, but they might have broken her physical, they hadn't as of yet managed to break her vocally.

Jenny had kept her silence, much to the infuriation of her captors.

Jenny was startled out of her trail of thought as the steel trap door opened and her kidnapper revealed their identity.

"Jenny sat tied to the chair, blood seeping from her head wound, her dirty, blood-stained outfit was clinging to her bloody, bruised, sweaty skin.

An unidentified man entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shepherd." The man smirked at her.

"I am the Director of an armed federal agency! They will find me!" Jenny reminded him, trying to keep the confident exterior in place.

"Minor details." The man shrugged his shoulders, carelessly.

"Gibbs will find me, I promise you that!" Jenny hissed, which earned her a sharp backhand to the face.

"If he gets here in time, Director." The man laughed.

Spitting out the blood from her mouth and looking her captor directly in the eye.

"They. Will. Find. Me!" Jenny ground out.

The man, getting bored, left the room, leaving Jenny alone and only with her thoughts for company.

"You need to find me, Jethro. Please." Jenny whispered, tearfully as she finally let her guard down. "Please find us." She whispered again as she let her beaten and exhausted body fall in an uneasy and nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Back at NCIS HQ, the team were working frantically to find their boss and friend.

They had been searching relentlessly for two days and they didn't know how much longer Jenny would last.

"Jethro, what the dear God happened, my fellow?" Ducky's voice came across the bullpen, surprising everyone.

"What are you doing here, Duck? You meant to be England for another few weeks." G8bbs asked, surprised, yet relieved to see his dear old friend.

"Yes, I was meant to be, but when I heard what had happened to poor dear Jennifer, I had to come back. It would have been terribly wrong of me not to." Dicky explained with a pained expression.

"It's bad, Duck. We need to find her, she's in a bad way." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear, Lord! That poor poor woman! Anything I can do, Jethro. You just name it." Duck whispered to his oldest and dearest friend.

* * *

A.N I am so sorry for the wait on this. Thank you for all your patience and kindness with this story. Your reviews mean the world to me. And please don't be afraid to input your ideas. I'm afraid I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Reviewed.

Imill123

Troubled-Angel-26

DS2010

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Disclaimer I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

The hours, minutes and seconds seemed to blur into nothingness for Federal Director Jennifer Shepherd as her sense of time seemed to evaporate before.

She had been in some heart-stopping situations before, her undercover work in Europe, James Dempsey. The list was endless. But this was something else entirely.

Jenny Shepherd had always relied on her ability to keep her nerve in very highly volatile, stressful, life-threatening situations. It was what she had trained to do.

But this wasn't an undercover operation, everything hadn't been planned right down to the last detail, this was real life. Her it hung in the balance and not just her life, but the life of her unborn child.

The thought made Jenny's heart explode with unconditional love and an unexpected overwhelming urge to protect her unborn child at any cost.

The thought that she was failing to do so made her blood run and paralyzed her with guilt and fear. It was a mother's basic instinct and she was helpless.

Her best team were renowned throughout the agency with a reputation to be referred to as nothing but the best. The man that ran that team, she trusted with her life.

It wasn't a question of if he found her, it was only a question of time, he'd do anything for her, Jenny knew this, for her, he would literally go to the ends of the earth.

Her safety, wellbeing and happiness was something he strives for every day and if he didn't achieve it that day, he'd try the next day and wouldn't give up until he did.

That was one thing, Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't, a quitter. He'd rather die trying than quit. That was the man he was and Jenny wasn't willing to change her marine for the world.

* * *

As soon as Dr Ducky Mallard had heard what had happened across the Atlantic, he knew he'd never forgiven himself if he hadn't of come home and be of any help he could.

Ducky was a quiet observer if you like, like a sponge, absorbing everything, drinking in every detail and storing it to memory for another day. It was who he was.

He had lived a long and adventure-filled life and he'd lived it well, the years had been good to him and he was pleased to say he had few regrets.

He'd take Jennifer's place in a heartbeat, she was a young beautiful last in her prime, barely in her forties with a husband and a baby on the way, her life was just beginning. Ducky mused as he shook his head sadly at the whole sorry affair.

In the bullpen.

"Boss, I've got something!" McGee yelled across the bullpen.

Gibbs was down the stairs, and at McGee's desk before anyone could blink.

"Talk to me, McGee," Gibbs ordered his youngest agent.

'This involves your undercover op in 99, this woman is Natasha (aka Svetlana), you were assigned to execute her boyfriend and the Director or agent Shepherd as she was known back then was assigned to execute Svetlana, but she managed to getaway. She changed her identity and resurfaced as Natasha a year ago, boss. So I went through all the agents that were involved in the operation. And I found a connection between this Natasha and the other agent on the OP." McGee explained to his boos and fellow agents.

"The other agent was William Decker, what are you getting at here, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he stared his young agent down.

"Two weeks before William Decker retired from the agency, boss. A huge amount of money was transferred into his bank account from an untraceable and offshore account." MeGee explained.

"How much?" Gibbs asked with black eyes, his fury and rage knew no bounds.

How could he?

How dare he do this to them?

"I managed to trace it, boss. It's In the Natasha Kinskinsy and there were 5 million dollars." McGee replied, not being able to make eye contact with his boss.

"The son of a bitch. Well, two can play that game. He's smart, but I'm smarter." Gibbs smirked.

Yes, he was going to get his girl back and boy was Will Decker going to pay.

* * *

A/N I surprised myself with this! Sorry, it's so short. Thank you for still sticking with this story, I really appreciate the guest who asked about Ziva, she's coming into the story very soon. ?

Reviewed.

DS2010

Troubled-Angel-26

Guest (leave you name next time, so I can give you a shout out).

Following.

Akinom.83

BohoAngel

Bonbei Tom

DS2010

HannaBananas13

Mcbcmcbc

Mikencis

MsMidwestMexican

STLFAN

Troubled-Angel-26

janice12

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Disclaimer I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

Gibbs took the elevator to the evidence garage, finding a quiet spot where he knew nobody would dare interrupt him.

He took out his cell phone and hit speed dial 5 and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Decker, I got your voicemail, what's up?" Gibbs asked casually.

"Hey Gibbs, you know just checking in, shooting the breeze," Decker replied, with no hint of guilt or remorse.

"How's LA treating you?" Gibbs carried on the convention.

It sickened him how plasa he could be, no guilt or remorse for what he had done.

"Good, yeah, weather is great, you and Jen should take a trip out here sometime," Decker replied.

That turned Gibbs's stomach, the sheer content of the man.

"Maybe we will, Jen and I were talking about your lottery win the other night. How did you do it? How did you pick your numbers?" Gibbs chuckled, pulling Decker into a false sense of security.

"Oh gosh, you know what man? I can't remember." Decker laughed in return.

Gibbs smirked, he fell right into it.

"You won 5 million dollars in the lottery and you can't remember your numbers or how you did it?" Gibbs laughed.

"Hey man, what's with the third degree? It was a long time ago." Decker snapped, defensively.

"Decker, you called me, remember?" Gibbs reminded him, patiently.

He had to keep his cool, this was for Jen.

"I'm a sorry man, it's been a couple of rough weeks. So nothing new and exciting happening in DC? Decker asked somewhat cautiously.

He was fishing for information, he hadn't heard what had happened to Jen yet.

" Nope, all good. Why don't you grab a flight and head down here? I know Jen would love to see you." Gibbs baited him.

"Oh Gibbs man, I don't know. I know you guys are really busy and you wouldn't want me getting in the way." Decker tried to talk his way out of it.

"Ah, come on, it'll be a break for you." Gibbs put his best game forward.

"Only if you're sure?" Decker replied.

"Of course and it'll be a surprise for Jen," Gibbs replied, securing that Decker would definitely be coming to DC.

it killed having lie and pretend everything was fine when it wasn't, far from it.

Little did Decker know what he was walking into and boy was Gibbs going to make him pay.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here," Gibbs told him, ending the conversation.

* * *

Gibbs made his way back up to the bullpen and was stopped by Tony.

"Boss, your not going to be happy. Vance is here and he wants to see you in jenny's office." Tony told his boss.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. And as usual, barged into Jenny's office.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you, Leon?" Gibbs greeted sarcastically.

"Gibbs, it's been a long time," Vance replied.

"Not long enough." Gibbs huffed.

Gibbs couldn't stand the man both personally and professionally.

Personally, there was something about the man that Hibbs quite put his finger on.

Professional, he was lazy, arrogant, thought he was a cut above to rest of the agents he worked with and the man never took responsibility for a mistake on the job in his entire career.

No, Gibbs definitely didn't like the man.

Vance chooses to ignore the snide comment and explain why he was there.

"The SAC-NAV called, filled me in on the situation. We will get her back, Gibbs. And catch the scumbag that did this." Vance promised.

"Oh, you can count on that," Gibbs promised

Leon chooses to ignore his snide remark.

The FBI has been drafted in and will be leading the investigation." Leon informed Gibbs.

"Over my dead body!" Gibbs hissed.

"It's not optimal, Gibbs." Leon reminded him.

"Formell runs the investigation!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's done," Leon confirmed.

A knock at the office door interrupted the two men.

"Sorry boss, there's been a development in the case," Tony informed his boss.

The three men made their way down to the bullpen and crowned around Tony's desk.

"I did a little digging and I want you to meet Svetlana Chernitskaya was the handler and fiance of former KGB hitman and Russian arms dealer, Anatoly Zhukov, whom you both already know because boss whacked her old man in Paris '99'." Tony was cut off with a head slap.

"Tony!" Gibbs gave him the death glare.

"Sorry boss, won't happen again, boss," Tony told him, sheepishly.

"As I was saying, you already know the first two. But I want you to meet Alberto Zhukov, Anatoly Zhukov's brother." Tony told his fellow agents standing around him.

"But Anatoly Zhukov didn't have a brother, Tony," Kate replied as she knitted her brows in confusion.

"Tony, if Anatoly Zhukov had a brother, I would have known about it. We worked that for 2 years solid." Gibbs told the group.

"And normally you'd be right boss, but Alberto's mother escaped from the boy's father in '82' when Alberto was 18 months old and Anatoly was 3 and changed her and her son's identity. So he never knew until his brother's death in '99'." Tony told the group.

"How did you find that out without anyone knowing about him?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I got to thinking about the '99' op, so I went to our good old ME and a DNA profile of Anatoly we on file off Ducky and put it through the system and it did rest for me," Tony explained.

Even McGee had to admit he was impressed.

Kate gave him a small smile of appreciation.

And Gibbs hid a smirk, he didn't handpick his team for anything.

"Did you manage." Tony cut Vance off.

"Right here, Deputy Director," Tony replied, holding a piece of paper up for him

Gibbs hid another smirk, knowing how much Leon Despised being called Deputy Director and the position if he could take Jen's job in a heartbeat, he would.

But not today, Gibbs was going to bring home and Leon would have to wait his turn.

"Grab your gear and McGee has the truck, let's go people!" Gibbs ordered his team.

Leaving Leon Vance standing there cross-eye and opened mouthed.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock! Here's the shout out!

Troubled-Angel-26

He will! Don't you worry and Decker? There's a lot to come with him. Stay tuned!

FuriousTiva

Hi! Welcome! I'm well, thank you. And you? Awe thank you very much! And there will be more to come! No, it won't follow the shows storyline. Stay tuned!

Favorites.

BohoAngel

Bonbei Tom

Mikencis

Troubled-Angel-26

llunalena

thh6225

Following.

Akinom.83

BohoAngel

Bonbei Toms

DS2010

HannaBananas13

Mcbcmcbc

Mikencis

MsMidwestMexican

STLFAN

Troubled-Angel-26

janice12

kit147


	13. Chapter 13

It's your fault.

Chapter Thirteen.

Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

Gibbs pushed accelerated to the floor, pushing the car to its limits, not caring for the damage he caused.

He needed to get to Jenny as fast as humanly possible, she was here, he could feel it in his gut and his gut has never failed him yet and it wasn't going to happen today. He was bringing his lady home, whatever the cost.

Tony normally would be quoting movie references, Kate would normally be telling him to shut up, and but would be complaining that he was going to be sick and that he didn't want to die, but there was none of that today. They were going to bring their colleague's home, and bring her home they shall.

The team made it to the address they had found in record time, even by Gibbs's standards.

* * *

They parked 500 hundred yards from the house so that they wouldn't be seen approaching the house and give their suspect a chance to flee or hurt Jenny.

Approaching the house from the side, Gibbs gives the team their orders.

"Kate, DiNnozz, take the back. McGee and I take the front, we go in hard, he tries anything, you shoot. But we take him alive. Got it?" Gibbs instructed his team.

His team gave him a confirmation nod before they went off in there instructed directions.

Tony and Kate easily gained access through the back door, spotting Alberto in the kitchen to their left.

"NCIS, freeze!" kate ordered, pointing her nine-millimetre directly at his heart.

"Don't try anything, she will shoot you!" Tony told him.

Knowing he had no way out, Alberto surrendered, peacefully.

Gibbs and McGee came through from the lounge.

Gibbs grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Where's Jenny?" He demanded.

"I didn't know what you are talking about," Alberto smirked at him.

"If I were you, I'd tell him if you want to live," McGee advised.

"I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me and if you don't. It's a nighty night bye-bye for you." Gibbs warned, putting his 9mm under Alberto's chin.

Just as Alberto was about to answer, they heard a noise coming from the basement.

"Is that where she is?" Gibbs demanded, shoving him into the countertop again to etherize his question.

Gibbs handed their suspect over to kate and himself and Tony headed in the direction of the basement.

"Careful boss, he might have booby-trapped it," Tony warned his boss.

Gibbs leaned on his ankles and carefully and meticulously searched for any signs of wire or any bomb-making material of any kind, satisfied there wasn't any.

The two men cautiously made their way down the basement steps with their guns still drawn one at a time until they reached the bottom.

At the first scan of the basement, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, taking a second look. They found her.

Tuck away in a darkened part of the right-hand side of the basement, was Jenny.

* * *

Jenny awoke, her head throbbed painfully as she tried to tilt it to the side to see in the harsh light of the basement.

She felt dizzy and her body ached uncontrollably and the blows to her face had affected her vision slightly.

She had never been so scared in her life, and not just her life either.

She was numb with the coldness of the basement, she'd always felt the cold, even as a child. It was something Jethro often teased her about.

Her eyes shut involuntary as Jenny yet again drifted ever so closely to that cliff edge of the unconscious.

She just to go home and be back in the arms of the love of her life and feel happy and safe again.

"Jethro,'' she whimpered into the darkness, desperately wishing he could hear her, that he could love her,

"Save me, please?" she asked innocently into the semi-darkness.

She ached all over, the suspect had drugged her, and threw her carelessly into the back of his van, and driven like an escaped convict to the house where he would keep her locked up in the basement.

She had been bashed around and had hit her head many times on the journey there.

Her head was cut, and the blood trailed down her face across her cheek, dripping onto her crisp white blouse.

Her arms and legs ached and were severely bruised and battered, and her ankle was definitely broken, as it was sitting at a strange angle and she couldn't move it without screaming out in pain.

Her back and torso, also badly bruised, as was the rest of her body.

She ached. She hurt. And she was scared. Terrified.

She whispered into the loneliness, repeatedly, the same name over and over again, pleading and begging that he would hear her, but she doubted that anyone even knew she was missing.

"Jethro"

"Jethro, Save me?"

She hated feeling so helpless, defenceless and so vulnerable. She needed him to come and save her.

She fell back into unconsciousness, alone, in the dark, feeling helpless and lonely.

Gibbs stood there for 0.2 seconds in shock, before reaching his beloved in lightning speed.

"Tony, call a bus. Jen? Come on sweetheart open them beautiful eyes for me. Come on Jen, come back to me, fight just a little bit longer. Fight for us, our memories, fight for our baby." Give whispered gently in her ear as If it was just the two of them as he slowly tilted her head to face him.

In her bloodied, bruised and beaten state Jennifer Shepherd could have sworn she heard noises coming from upstairs, she silently pleaded to any god that would listen that her earring wasn't deceiving her.

Each inch of her body was on fire, it hurt to even blink, she would give anything for it to stop hurting but her Jet was coming, Jenny knew this. He wouldn't let her down. he was coming to bring her home. No matter the cost. Jennifer Marie Shepherd was finally going home.

"Bus ETA 5 minutes out, boss," Tony told his boss, not really needing to, but needing something to fill the eerie silence that suffocated the basement.

Gibbs continued to whisper gentle and soft encouraging words to Jenny as she lapsed between unconscious and reality.

The EMT's arrived not long after and made quick yet gentle work of loading Jenny onto the back of the ambulance.

"You're taking her to Bethesda Naval Hospital, right?" Gibbs asked the EMT's

"No sir, we're actually taking her to." Gibbs cut him off.

"This is NCIS Director Jennifer Shepherd and your taking to the Bethesda Navy Hospital!" Gibbs told the shocked.

"Holy, yes sir, straight away, sir." The EMT replied, telling his partner of the latest development.

10 minutes later they arrived at Bethesda Navy Hospital, where a trauma team on standby and waiting for Jenny's arrival.

Bursting through the doors the EMT rambled off the information he had.

"Jennifer Shepherd, 45, Director of NCIS. Multiple injuries query broken right and suspected confusion. Also, multiple locations and abrasions suspected multiple broken ribs and abdominal trauma. She's also 5 weeks pregnant." The EMT finished off.

The doctors made quick work of assessing Jenny's injuries and sending her for a CT and MRI scan once they had her stable enough.

Gibbs hadn't left her side once and when he was politely asked to leave the trauma unit, he just flashed his badge and told them he wasn't going anywhere.

The team and ducky sat quietly in the waiting room when they were interrupted by the last person they ever expected to see.

Abby.

"Abigail, I'm afraid I don't think your presence is required here, I'd imagine." Ducky scolded.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Abby tried to defend her actions.

"You didn't mean for this to happen? What did you think would happen, you silly girl! Our dear Jennifer has been nothing but nice to you since her arrival and this is how you repay her? I am most shocked and disappointed in you, Abigail." Ducky gives r a look of distaste before sitting back down.

Nobody in the room had the energy or the heart to correct Ducky in any way because to them he spoke nothing but the absolute truth.

"McGee?" Abby asked meekly.

"No Abby not this time! How could you? All out of jealousy? And to top it off you tried to use me in your sick twisted little game. I'm done with your games and I'm done with you! Now if you don't mind it's family only. And I'd leave before Gibbs get back." McGee hissed, sickened at her behaviour.

Tony and Kate couldn't have felt more proud of their probie at that moment if they tried.

Abby realized at that moment she had truly no one left to turn to and she'd made a catastrophic mistake and would have to pay for that mistake and rightly so after what she had done. She deserved every punishment that was upon her.

* * *

Gibbs entered the waiting room to see Abby standing there.

"What are you doing here?c Gibbs hissed, his anger setting in at the sight Abby.

How dare she have the audacity to even show her face?

"I was just leaving., Abby replied hastily.

"No, your not," Gibbs told her.

The other occupants of the room stared at him in shock.

Nobody dared interrupted and objected.

"You're coming with me, the rest of you too," Gibbs ordered.

Abby and the rest of the group followed Gibbs down a long corridor, taking a sharp right he stopped at the third room on the left.

Opening the door they all found Jenny Shepherd sleeping under heavy sedation.

Her face was bruised and swollen, her right eye virtually swollen shut and black, her nose was broken, her left cheek was blue and purple and her lip was split.

She also wore an oxygen mask to help her breath.

Her arms were severely bruised with what looked like fingerprints up and down them.

Her right leg was cast up to her knee.

"Oh, Jennifer." Ducky sighed sadly upon seeing the woman he considered a daughter in such an appalling state thanks to someone they knew and trusted.

Tony pulled a toward Kate into his embrace.

McGee turned green.

"And that's just the injuries you can see. I hope this image haunts you until your dying day. Now get out and I never want to see your face ever again." Gibbs told Abby, making sure she heard every word and knew he meant them.

Once Abby had left, Gibbs filled the group in on Jenny's condition.

"She also has four broken ribs, a dislocated collarbone, a concussion, deep tissue and muscle building," Gibbs told them.

"And the baby, boss?" Tony asked.

"They don't know, they're sending someone down soon." Gibbs sighed, practically falling into the nearest chair from sheer exhaustion. The enormity of the situation finally hit him like a tidal wave.

All he knew that his Jen was safe and for now, for him, that was good enough.

* * *

A/N There you have it, the last chapter! It's been a blast writing this and thanks to you to everyone who joined me on the journey along the way. If you guys want a sequel, let me know. You guys truly are one in a million. Here's a final shout out!

Reviewed.

DS2010.

I'm glad you liked that. Thank you for your support and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Troubled-angel-26

They do! Does he? He's a bit of an odd one, won't he? Thank you for your relentless support on the story and reviewing every chapter! You're a diamond!

Followed by.

Author

Akinom.83

BohoAngel

Bonbei Tom

DS2010

HannaBananas13

Mcbcmcbc

Mikencis

MsMidwestMexican

STLFAN

Troubled-Angel-26

janice12

kit147

Favorite.

Author

BohoAngel

Bonbei Tom

Mikencis

Troubled-Angel-26

llunalena

thh6225

Thank you.

Elle


	14. Chapter 14

It's your fault - The sequel.

Chapter Fourteen.

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

* * *

Jenny awoke to the soft, continuing sound of beeping, rhythmic yet soothing. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in the basement anymore but in fact, she was in the hospital.

Jenny than realized that with a slight panic there was something obstructing her airway and she couldn't breathe.

She began to cough and struggle against the tube.

"Jenny?" She heard an unfamiliar voice call out her name, Jenny looked around frantically before seeing a nurse at the side of her bed.

"I'm one of the nurses. I am nurse Anderson, but you can call me Selena. your Bethesda Navy Hospital in Maryland. You were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in, hence the confusion. Am I making any sense?" Selena asked her gently.

Jenny slowly nodded her head.

Selena made quick work of removing the ventilation tube from Jenny's throat.

"Where's Jet?" Jenny managed to croak out, her throat raw and painful.

"The man that's been here since you were brought in, is he your partner?" Selena asked as she took gloves off.

Again, Jenny her head.

"He's just gone to get some coffee," Selena replied as she took Jenny's vitals.

"How long have I been out?" Jenny asked softly, not wanting to push herself.

"Three days," Selena replied as she put Jenny's chart back on the end of her bed.

"Wow," Jenny whispered softy.

"Speak and he shall appear." Selena smiled softly at Jenny.

Jenny slowly turned her head to see Jethro standing in the doorway, just watching them interact.

Jethro stood for one-tenth of a second before reaching Jenny's hospital bed in two strides, bent down and gently kissed her with everything he had and in the exact moment that is exactly what Jennifer Marie Shepherd needed.

"I'll give you two some privacy while I go and get the doctor in charge of your case." Selena politely excused herself.

"Don't you ever think about doing that to me again. I've aged 10 years." Gibbs told her.

"I don't plan on it. How bad am I?" Jenny asked with hesitation.

It was a close one, but your going to be just fine." Gibbs skimmed over as many details as he could.

"Try again." Jenny replied, giving him the look.

Gibbs knew better than to ignore the look, taking a deep breath.

A broken nose, a fractured cheekbone, fractured collar bone, four broken ribs, a broken ankle and your going to be very bruised and sore for the next couple of days." Gibbs explained gently as he gently squeezed Jenny's hand.

"And the baby?" Jenny asked asked as her eyes glistened over.

"Look over my left shoulder." Gibbs instructed softly.

Jenny did as she was instructed and a white machine with a large dail on the eight hand side and paper coming out of it.

Following the wire that ran from the machine in the corner.

"You hear that? That's our beautiful baby's heartbeat." Gibbs told her.

"That's it?" Jenny asked in amazement.

"That's it." Gibbs confirmed for her.

Despite the pain and discomfort she was in, Jenny lay there and basked in the perfectness of the moment, in that moment, she was invincible. Nothing in the world could touch her.

The couple lapsed into a comfortable silence, the nightmare that they were currently living was far from over, but as long as they had each other, they could conquer anything.

* * *

A/N And there you have it, the very last chapter! I apologize that it is so short, but I didn't want to drag it out. I'm sad to see this story end! There will be more from me, I promise.

Thank you for all your wonderful support and loyalty for this story and for me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or anything related to it.

Jenny had been released from the hospital three days ago, with her leg in a plaster cast, limiting her ability to get around and do things for herself. Jenny had become increasingly frustrated.

She was used to a fierce, sassy, confident independence woman, she wasn't used to relying on others of guessed it was more of pride then frustration more than anything else.

At the same time, Jenny was only human at the end of the day, she was appreciative and grateful for the help she had been offered and given over the last week. It didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.

The team truly were special people, not just special agents. They'd helped and guided her through her darkest hours. They truly were her torch.

The physical pain was somewhat bearable, Jenny was fearful of taking medication while pregnant, it was something that had been playing on her mind. But she also knew that the doctor's that saved her life that day was some of the best in the world and wouldn't have given her a medication that would put their baby at risk.

The realization suddenly dawned on Jenny and for the first time since this whole ordeal began, Jenny smiled, your cheeks ache, your eyes shine and light up a smile.

Jenny was thinking like a mother.

Them two days trapped in that basement were the most terrifying days of Jenny's life, it was the dark, the bitter cold, her abductor, the beatings, her injuries, or the fear. It was the unknown, not knowing what was coming next.

Jenny had hated not being in control, but in the dire situation, she found herself in the grand scheme of things. The feeling of lack of control was pitiful in highen -sight.

The full weight of her ordeal hadn't hit Jenny yet, she knew this, she knew this was the calm before the storm.

She'd never had PDSD, but from the stories, she had heard. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

This was her tranquillity, she was saved here, of that she could stake her life on.

This was her happy place and if it meant she'd get through it and survive this, she'd happily stay here for the rest of her days.

But that couldn't be her reality, her reality was scary and frightening, she knew she had a hard, long road ahead and that. That was the ugly reality she'd eventually have to face, whether she wanted to or not.

Jennifer Shepherd was going head to head with her demons and ghosts of the past, whether she'd win or not. That was yet to be determined.

The shock of what Abby had done hadn't really hit home yet for Jenny, it hadn't really sunk in yet, she was still trying to process it all.

Making the worst decision of her life and walking away from the love of her life and breaking her own heart was nothing compared to this, being shot in Europe was nothing compared to this, being kidnapped by James Dempsey was nothing compared to this

Close to home really did rear its ugly head in this situation, never in her wildest dreams did Jenny ever think that Abby was capable of such actions. But as everyone shockingly found out, she was.

Jenny was pulled from her thoughts as a knock on the door gives her a fright.

"Hello, my dear. How are you doing?" Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard greeted her.

"Oh, hi Ducky. You give me a fright. I'm doing alright, Please do come in." Jenny smiled in return, grateful for the company as Gibbs was in the basement.

"Oh, dear. I am sorry, Jennifer, I didn't mean to frighten you. Thank you for the invitation. " Ducky smiled back in return.

"You have no need to apologize to me, Ducky. Would you like a cup of Earl Grey? I think I have a box in one of the cupboards somewhere." Jenny asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful, my dear. Thank you very much." Ducky replied as he followed Jenny into the kitchen.

Jenny slowly hobbled into the kitchen with Ducky walking patiently behind her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

"You sit down my dear, I'll do that." Ducky offered, kindly giving Jenny a warm smile.

"Your my guest, Ducky. I won't hear of it." Jenny replied.

"Nonsense, now sit down my dear before you hurt yourself." Ducky gently reprimanded.

Jenny knew better than to argue with the good old doctor, so reluctantly sat down at the counter island.

"How have you been feeling, my dear?" Ducky asked kindly as he set the two steamy mug of Earl Grey down on the table.

"I honestly don't know, Duck and that's the truth. I don't know how to feel." Jenny replied, bowing her head slightly.

"That's understandable, dear. After everything, you have been through. It's going to take time." Ducky replied, squeezing Jenny hand softly.

"I never thought Abby could be capable of something like that when I was first appointed Director. Can I confess something to you, Duck?" Jenny asked, as her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"Of course you can, my dear." Ducky replied.

"I was jealous, Duck. I was jealous of Jethro and Abby relationship and their bond. How pathetic does that sound?" Jenny asked, unable to look Ducky in the eye.

"I can understand that Abigail turned out to someone we weren't expecting. I have to say her name rather leaves a distaste in my mouth, I'm sorry to say, forgiveness is going to be rather difficult to achieve in this sorry situation. I should imagine." Ducky trailed off sadly.

"Oh, Dicky. I'm sorry." Jenny replied as a singular tear rolled down her cheek.

"Good heavens, whatever are you apologizing for, Jennifer?" Ducky asked, astonished.

"Everything, if I had never of came back then maybe none of this would have happened." Jenny confided in the beloved doctor.

"Oh my dear Jennifer, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. That's is absolute nonsense! What Abigail did was unspeakable. Truly terrible. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me? Nothing and let me ever hear you say that ever again." Ducky gently reprimanded, pulling Jenny into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Ducky. I don't know what I would do without you." Jennifer smiled back softly.

"I'll always be here for you, Jennifer. As long as I'm on this earth for. I'll be here." Ducky promised.

Jennifer Shepherd was truly in that moment lost for words, they truly failed her and that was not Jenny. So Jenny did the only thing she could do. She cautiously got up from her chair and pulled Ducky into the warmest of hugs.

Ducky's words of truth and wisdom we're exactly what jenny needed at that moment and Ducky was yet to let her down.

"Sorry, you don't need this on your plate so well as everything else, Duck. Ignore me, I'm being silly and hormonal." Jenny laughter, wholeheartedly.

"That's not silly, my dear. Jennifer, I see you as the daughter I never had and anything, anything at all you feel you can confide in me with. I'm here for you, Jennifer I always will be my dear, never forget that." Ducky smiled at her.

"The team are so confused right now, Gibbs is angry, Tony is lost, Kate blames herself and Mag ee is confused and wondering what happened to his best friend and is angry she tried to use him," Jenny revealed, using the back of her sleeve to wipe her face.

"That's a sad predicament to be in, but again that's not your fault. I know your bored while you're on medical leave, but perhaps you could find something to occupy yourself until you go back to work?" Ducky asked softly.

"I was reading online that some woman start journals but I'm not too sure," Jenny replied.

"Do it, it will keep you occupied and you'll get 6our words and thoughts down on paper," Ducky advised.

"Thank you, Ducky. I don't know what I would do without you." Jenny smiled in return.

"Like I stated previously, anytime." Ducky hugged his surrogate daughter.

* * *

A/N I felt bad for where I left this off at the last chapter, so I'm back!

Do you guys a POV of each character?

A chapter with don't and Kate's wedding?

Let me know.

Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shoutout!

* * *

Guest

What s crappy ending. Obviously rushly done.

* * *

I apologize that you feel that way. I hope you somewhat like this chapter. Thank you for your review, maybe leave your name next time?

* * *

DS2010

Glad Jenny is alive and the baby too after everything that Abby did

* * *

I couldn't kill her off, I just didn't have it in me. There will lot more of Jenny, her baby and Abby to come. Thank you for sticking with me and the story

* * *

Troubled-Angel-26

Glad she and there babies ok

* * *

For now, maybe? Thank you for your review!


End file.
